When my world fell apart
by Kareha
Summary: Les jours qui ont suivi la chute de Sherlock du point de vue de John.
1. Rule n1

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'histoire originale est l'œuvre d'Arthur Conan Doyle et la version de la BBC est issue des esprits géniaux de Moffat et Gattiss.

**Résumé** : Les jours qui ont suivi la chute de Sherlock du point de vue de John

* * *

><p><em>« Rule number one: Sherlock lies »<em>

Bien sûr Sherlock ment. Pour les besoins d'une enquête. Pour une expérience. Pour vexer quelqu'un. Il le fait avec brio et en vous regardant dans les yeux. Mais il le fait toujours dans son intérêt.

C'était surement plus facile pour lui de faire croire à sa mort. Retour à la normale, plus de liens, plus de pression, plus personne sur qui pointer une arme pour le faire danser.

Malgré tout je m'interroge encore. D'après Molly, il l'a fait pour nous protéger. Avait-il anticipé les conséquences ? J'espère encore que non, que s'il avait su de quelle façon tout cela allait se finir, s'il avait su ce qui serait perdu il aurait trouvé une autre voie. Rien qu'un moyen de nous faire savoir qu'il vivait. Mais ma raison sait qu'il avait tout vu et que ça n'a rien changé. Ce qui change tout pour moi.

Les gens qui nous ont côtoyés puis, lorsqu'ils se sont emparés de lui, les journaux ont toujours voulu imaginer qu'il existait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. En fin de compte ils avaient probablement raison, même si ce n'était pas au sens où ils l'entendaient. Il n'y avait aucune romance entre nous, mais on ne vit pas près de Sherlock sans qu'il laisse des marques sur vous. Nous nous étions juste accordé une permission quasi illimitée et réciproque.

Il avait le droit de m'exposer ses théories sans que je l'interrompe, j'avais le droit de lui demander des explications sans subir le mépris qu'il réservait aux autres.

J'avais le droit de lui rappeler qu'il était humain, il avait le droit de me prouver que son intelligence n'était pas de ce monde.

Il avait le droit de stocker des choses improbables (et peu hygiéniques) dans notre frigo, et je pouvais lui faire arrêter le violon en pleine nuit.

Ironiquement, 2 ans sont une période assez courte dans une vie, mais certaines drogues rendent accro à la première prise et Sherlock était pire que ça. Il m'a arraché à ma vie quotidienne faite de jours gris avant de m'y replonger de force, et de la pire des façons.

Le manque et la douleur disparaissent avec le temps. C'est le cas pour la plupart des drogues. Mais Sherlock était pire que ça.


	2. When you've eliminated the impossible

_« When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains how improbable must be the truth »_

On dit que lorsqu'il existe un lien entre deux personnes, elles sont capables de ressentir dans une certaine mesure, ce qui arrive à l'autre. Des jumeaux seraient capables de savoir ce qu'il arrive à l'autre à des kilomètres de distance. C'est faux. Quand j'ai vu le corps de Sherlock sur le sol, ce regard vide et fixe, et tout le sang qui détonnait sur sa peau, plus pâle encore que d'habitude j'ai cru à sa mort. Et pendant les mois qui ont suivi, la plaie béante dans mon âme me hurlait chaque jour que c'était fini, si fort que mon esprit souhaite le contraire.

On dit aussi qu'un choc peut engourdir quelqu'un au point de le rendre inconscient de l'écoulement du temps. C'est vrai. A l'instant où son corps a été emporté j'ai revu les évènements qui ont conduit à ce désastre. En l'entendant murmurer…

Sherlock, une imposture ? Impossible.

Qu'il ait été battu par Moriarty ? Improbable.

Que Moriarty soit mauvais joueur, même en se sachant battu était, en revanche, une évidence. Il avait certainement gardé une menace sur Sherlock. 4 tireurs, 4 cibles. Moi et Mrs Hudson pour commencer, et très probablement Lestrade et Molly. C'est la fragilité du génie, il a besoin d'un public.

Avec le dossier fournit par Mycroft, et un renforcement de la sécurité aux frontières il n'a pas été très difficile de mettre la main sur ces 4 là. Et finalement, pas très difficile non plus de presser la détente. J'ai été soldat mais en tant que médecin je n'avais eu à tuer que pour me défendre. Je n'ai pas eu à me forcer beaucoup pour me convaincre que c'était la même chose. De la défense à_ posteriori_.

Sherlock avait touché particulièrement juste en comparant Moriarty à une araignée. Quelqu'un de moins averti aurait pu choisir l'image d'une pieuvre. Mais les tentacules d'une pieuvre ne sont plus dangereux une fois qu'on a tué la bête, alors qu'une toile est toujours mortelle, même une fois vide.

Lorsque la menace c'est précisée j'ai dû avoir recours aux indics de Sherlock. « The Homeless Network ». En fait les appeler « The Holmes Network » était presque aussi vrai.

Une de mes qualités que Sherlock n'a probablement jamais notée, car il l'était lui-même c'est que je suis très physionomiste. Sous pression en particulier. Je n'oublierais jamais le visage du médecin qui m'a éloigné en me disant que c'était fini ce jour-là.

Il ne m'a absolument pas reconnu en me donnant les noms des opérateurs de Moriarty à Londres.


	3. They all care so much

_« They all care so much… Do you ever wonder there is something wrong with us? »_

J'ai repris le chemin de Baker Street en état de choc. Je m'attendais presque à ce que j'arrive à l'appartement et qu'ils soient tous là pour me crier « Surprise ! ». J'avais l'impression d'être la victime d'un monstrueux canular.

Je ne me rappelle pas du chemin que j'ai emprunté car mon esprit, appréciant visiblement plus l'ironie de la situation que moi m'avait déjà ramené un peu moins d'un an en arrière.

- Sandra s'il te plait !

- Non John. Ne fait pas semblant de me demander la permission. Nous savons tous les deux où tu seras ce soir.

- Il a besoin de moi. Si je n'y vais pas je vais le retrouver au mieux à l'hôpital et au pire au cimetière.

Sandra, ma petite amie du moment m'avait adressé un regard blessé, ou j'avais cru lire de l'admiration et de la haine mêlée. Elle avait poussé un soupir à fendre de l'âme.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh pitié on en a déjà parlé ! Je ne suis pas gay !

- Et en quoi ce serais nécessaire ?

Pour le coup j'étais resté interloqué. Ce n'était en général pas la réponse que l'on me faisait et même si la tournure des évènements ne me plaisait pas du tout j'aurais été bien en peine de l'arrêter.

- Tu sais je le connais ce regard que tu as quand tu es avec lui. J'ai eu aussi une âme sœur. Fait attention à toi John. Il sera tes plus grandes joies mais c'est aussi lui qui te blessera le mieux. Et quand vous serez séparé tu auras probablement perdu ta meilleure moitié.

Elle avait tourné les talons et commençait à s'éloigner.

- Sandra !

- Je suis navrée John. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir trouvé avant qu'il l'ait fait. Mais mon cœur n'est pas assez grand pour vous deux.

Cette relation m'avait laissé un souvenir doux amer. Autant que les nombreuses autres qui avaient avortées à cause de Sherlock sans doute, mais c'est néanmoins celle-là qui m'était revenu à l'esprit alors que mon monde basculait une fois de plus.

J'étais à 3 rues de Baker Street lorsque j'ai croisé la première affiche. Je ne l'ai même pas vraiment regardée mais l'ombre qui est passée dans le coin de mon champ de vision m'a donné l'impression d'être rentré dans un mur. Je me suis arrêté, le souffle coupé, sans même savoir pourquoi mes jambes étaient sur le point de céder. Et je les ai vus. Elles reprenaient toutes plus ou moins le même motif : la silhouette de Sherlock dans son grand manteau, barré du trait jaune au niveau des yeux tiré de l'affaire du Banquier Aveugle. Et un slogan qui sonnait presque comme une prière.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty is real. _

J'ai touché une affiche. Et je suis tombé à genoux.


	4. Alone is what I have, alone protect me

_« Alone is what I have, alone protect me. »_

Savoir quelque chose n'est pas le vivre. La différence entre savoir et vivre quelque chose s'approche de celle qui existe entre le fait de voir passer un chien qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, et celui de sentir ce chien tenter de vous arracher le mollet à coups de crocs. D'autres diront, dans un registre plus délicat, que c'est la différence entre savoir qu'on va être père et prendre pour la première fois son enfant dans ses bras.

Mais la première métaphore ressemble plus à ce que j'ai ressenti.

Lorsque Moriarty est mort, le plus logique était de s'attendre à ce qu'une onde de choc et un vent de panique traverse son réseau. Cela n'a pas été le cas. En revanche lorsque certains opérateurs ont cessé de donner signe de vie, la plupart on fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire : ils se sont enterrés pour essayer de sauver leur peau. La plupart.

Un petit groupe visiblement dirigé par quelqu'un d'aussi malsain que Moriarty a choisi de prendre le parti d'utiliser le même levier que leur défunt maître pour faire pression sur la personne qui semblait à l'origine de cette purge, à savoir l'aîné des Holmes.

La menace. Une logique tordue mais juste les a amené à penser qu'en mémoire de son frère, il souhaiterait protéger les personnes pour qui il était mort. Lestrade représentant une cible trop ambitieuse pour des fugitifs traqués du simple fait de son statut, ces derniers se sont rabattus sur des proies plus faciles.

Mrs Hudson n'ayant pu se résoudre à quitter Baker Street, malgré le fait qu'elle s'effondre chaque soir épuisée d'avoir pleurée pour n'avoir pas su résister à la tentation de remonter à l'appartement pour y retrouver une trace de Sherlock, elle était relativement facile à protéger pour Mycroft qui l'enveloppa de protections et d'attentions. Visibles et invisibles.

J'avais pour ma part choisi de couper tout contact avec cette araignée d'un autre genre qui avait estimé que la vie de Sherlock était un prix correct pour un code qui n'existait pas. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sache pertinemment où me trouver mais je ne comptais pas m'astreindre à une attente passive. Je ne comptais pas sur son aide. Visible ou invisible.

J'ai passé les jours qui ont suivi ma découverte des affiches des « believeinsherlock » dans une brume grise qui a fini d'engloutir ce qui restait des lambeaux de ma vie. L'hôpital, Mrs Hudson et même Harry qui avait fini par arrêter l'alcool en me voyant faire le vide autour de moi ont cessé de compter. Qu'est ce qui pouvait encore avoir de l'importance ?

Avoir tout perdu une première fois pour apprendre par la suite que ce que vous avez perdu n'avait d'importance que pour vous est suffisant pour pousser au désespoir n'importe qui.

Après avoir provoqué le sort en trainant le soir dans des bouges qui me plaçaient au-delà de toute aide l'apathie a laissé à de la rage. Pure, primale et aveugle. Les imbéciles qui cherchaient à faire chanter Mycroft n'étaient même pas capable de me mettre la main dessus lorsque je me plaçais à leur portée.

Soit. J'étais prêt à aller les chercher.

Evidemment le véritable destinataire de la fureur qui m'a envahi n'était pas le groupe de terroristes. Mais je ne l'avais pas sous la main et j'avais besoin de me défouler. Le repaire des terroristes était situé dans un bar miteux, lui-même au sous-sol d'un restaurant un peu plus correct dans un quartier populaire de Londres.

En pensant au fait que ces rebuts de l'humanité pouvaient se payer le luxe de loger dans un tel endroit, au vu et su de tous et sans même être inquiétés, une haine terrifiante m'a envahie, déferlant comme un poison dans mes veines. Quelqu'un devait payer pour la ruine qu'était devenue ma vie.

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, le restaurant était éclairé mais aucun bruit ne s'en échappait. Comme ces lieux brusquement désertés après qu'une alarme incendie ait retenti. J'ai accéléré le pas et dévalé les escaliers en ignorant ce que j'espérais trouver dans le repaire. Je n'avais jamais tué par plaisir mais être privé d'exutoire au moment où j'en avais besoin ne risquait non plus de me faire du bien.

Je suis rentré dans un véritable enfer. Les corps des terroristes, surpris en pleine activité ou commençant tout juste à sortir leurs armes, étaient encore chaud. Je n'ai pas senti la poudre. Ni même le sang. Juste un résidu de chaleur sur le mur sur lequel je m'appuyais et son odeur. Un mélange entre celle du savon qu'il utilise, des produits chimiques qui traînaient dans la cuisine de l'appartement et même une vague odeur de lavande, due aux bouquets séchés que Mrs Hudson plaçait dans l'armoire qui contenait ses costumes.

Et mon corps m'a trahi. La colère, la haine, le choc tout a disparu, submergé par un soulagement sans fin, de le savoir à quelques mètres de là. Puis l'angoisse a remplacé le soulagement, l'angoisse et l'amertume de voir passer les secondes sans qu'il se manifeste, d'avoir la certitude qu'il quitterait les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Les larmes qui ne m'étaient pas venues devant son corps brisé, celles que j'avais refoulées devant le marbre noir de sa sépulture, toutes celles que j'étais trop fatigué pour laisser couler les premiers soirs, ont fini par rompre le barrage et sortir, en même temps qu'une douleur déchirante.

C'est Lestrade qui m'a ramené le lendemain.


	5. I look at you now

_Une fois n'est pas coutume je fais une petite digression pour m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Mais je n'aime pas laisser des histoires inachevées._

_« I look at you now and I can read you. __And you repel me… »_

Que Lestrade m'ai formellement interdit de me remettre dans une situation pareille en me signifiant bien que je ne pourrais pas compter sur la complaisance de la police ne changeait absolument rien. J'imagine qu'il avait fait le lien avec la disparition des tireurs suite à « l'incident Sherlock » comme ils l'appelaient, mais il n'a jamais rien pu prouver en ce qui me concernait dans la boucherie du restaurant, et pour cause. Sans quoi il m'aurait probablement enfermé, pour l'idée qu'il se faisait de mon « propre bien ».

Néanmoins je n'avais plus que ça. Il est impossible de reconstruire quoi que ce soit tant que des ruines subsistent. Je devais clore définitivement ce chapitre de ma vie pour essayer de repartir sur quelque chose de neuf. Enragé comme je l'étais, c'est avec déplaisir que je pu constater qu'il m'avait précédé presque partout, comme toujours. Les différentes cellules de Moriarty se sont tues unes à unes sans que j'ai à me compromettre directement mais je suis presque sûr que nous nous sommes retrouvés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Il n'a jamais manifesté sa présence. Je n'ai jamais pu me libérer de la fureur que j'avais accumulée.

En tant que médecin, et peut-être plus encore en tant que soldat je connais bien les 5 phases classiques de ce que l'on appelle le deuil. Déni. Colère. Marchandage. Dépression. Acceptation. Je sais également qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une règle générale et que le parcours peut ne pas être linéaire. La phase de déni est plus prononcée chez ceux qui n'ont pas pu toucher du doigt la réalité du décès de l'être cher. Et la guerre m'avait suffisamment dépouillé de mes illusions pour que je ne me lance pas dans un marchandage futile avec une entité bien loin de tout cela. La dépression ? Merci bien, j'avais donné.

La colère en revanche, j'étais en plein dedans. Ce que cette belle analyse ne prend pas en compte c'est que le passage d'une phase à l'autre puisse être déclenché par un évènement tel que le retour de l'objet du deuil. J'imagine que ça explique le fait que l'acceptation ne me paraisse plus vraiment une option.

Une perte laisse un creux. Une plaie béante qui ne guérit jamais, une blessure qui n'ira jamais mieux. Mais une trahison est un gouffre qui se creuse, un feu dévorant qui brûle tout autour de lui et finit par consumer jusqu'à sa propre source avant de s'éteindre. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face je n'avais même plus l'envie de lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'avait blessé. Je voulais juste en finir et effacer tout ça, passer à autre chose. J'avais réintégré Baker Street et il est venu me trouver.

« Bonsoir John. »

Arrogance, calcul et certitudes. Passer l'émerveillement de voir cet homme lire en vous comme dans un livre il ne restait finalement plus que ça. Il n'avait même pas la décence de paraître incertain quant à ma réaction.

- Ecoutes je sais que ce qu'il a fallu que je fasse t'as blessé mais tu dois comprendre que …

- Ferme là.

Maintenant il me regarde. Droit dans les yeux avec cet air légèrement blasé qui signifie _Tu vois tu es blessé j'ai raison, maintenant écoute moi_. Je n'ai pas haussé le ton pour chercher à couvrir sa voix. Qu'il se taise si ce que j'ai à dire l'intéresse pour une fois.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses, je ne veux pas de tes explications. Ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je ne veux pas de ta démonstration brillante comme quoi nous jeter en pâture à la presse, aux acolytes de Moriarty ou à ceux de ton frère était le seul moyen de nous protéger. Tu ne protèges personne Sherlock. Tu es un poison qui se suffit très bien à lui-même pour détruire les gens qui ont la bêtise de t'approcher. Comment disais-tu à l'hôpital ? La solitude me protège ? Pour une fois que tu es dans le faux, tiens ça serais à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Je me suis esclaffé.

- Ta solitude protège les autres.

Ah il a l'air déstabilisé. Il regarde sur les côtés pour éviter d'avoir à me regarder. J'ai cloué le bec à Sherlock. Ce jour entrera dans l'histoire.

- Je ne peux pas t'offrir autre chose que des excuses. S'il fallait le refaire je le referais. C'était la seule action logique. Que puis-je faire de plus ?

- Mais je ne veux rien de plus Sherlock. Je ne veux plus rien de toi. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, je veux me désintoxiquer de toi et pouvoir marcher à nouveau ailleurs que dans ton ombre. Je t'ai juste laissé me voir ce soir parce que tu m'aurais retrouvé de toute façon mais une lettre aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire. Je ne veux pas t'écouter, je ne voulais même pas te revoir. J'ai juste été trop bien élevé pour te quitter comme ça.

Je me suis levé du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis. Je me suis dirigé vers la sortie. Lorsque je suis passé près de lui j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait m'attraper pour me retenir alors qu'il n'a pas fait un mouvement. J'ai faillis m'arrêter. Mais juste faillis. Et je suis parti.

_Il est parti. C'était une possibilité. La plus probable. _

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait aussi vite. _

_C'est son choix. Et c'est mieux pour lui. Si vraiment c'est mon ami alors je dois accepter ça. _

_Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut faire, pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux ?_


End file.
